Of Teenagers, Romance and Secrets at Home
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Ava Harvelle joins Lawrence High School she has secrets to hide, even from her own cousin. Then she gets together with Jimmy Novak and she fears he's going to get too close to her. First in 'True Love' verse. Please R&R!
1. Welcome to Lawrence High

**Summary: **AU. When Ava Harvelle joins Lawrence High School she has secrets to hide, even from her own cousin. Then she gets together with Jimmy Novak and she fears he's going to get too close to her. First in 'True Love' verse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ava Harvelle.

**A/N: **Hiiii! SO SORRY I'VE NOT UPDATED THIS WEEKEND! My computer's power socket died on Friday so I had to take it into the shop, only just got it back today!

Okay, new verse, my 'True Love' verse, which is Jimmy/OC, and it's going to be several multi-chapter stories. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review!

**

* * *

Of Teenagers, Romance and Secrets at Home **

**~Chapter One: Welcome to Lawrence High~ **

Ava sighed and looked at the cut on her cheek. It wasn't anything she couldn't cover up with a bit of make-up, and she sighed, applying the foundation as she learned to. Her auburn curls were hanging over her shoulders, brown eyes sparkling as she covered her fourteen year old face with the make-up. She'd learned to put it on in such a way that it looked like she wasn't wearing any at all.

It was amazing how she could cover up her bruises and cuts in such ways. She'd just moved to Lawrence, Kansas with her parents, her mother in particular wanting to move closer to their family. Ava's father, Max, had an older brother, Bill, who lived in the city and ran a bar called _Harvelle's Roadhouse _with his wife Ellen. They had a daughter, Jo, Ava's cousin, who was a month older than her. But Max had died several years ago, and Ava's mother had married another man who was nowhere near as wonderful as Max.

Ellen would be coming to pick her up any time soon, and she slipped on her light pink t-shirt with a rose graphic in the middle of it. Her jeans fitted perfectly on her hips and she put on her pristine white sneakers, grabbing her beige over-shoulder bag and slinging it on, getting her beige jacket and heading down the stairs.

"Sweetie, Aunt Ellen's here!" Her mother, Naomi called, kissing her cheek and brushing a hand through her hair, "Here's some money for your lunch...have a good day. And don't worry, Jo will look after you."

"Thanks." Ava replied, kissing her mother's cheek and stroking the bruise around her eye, "You got enough foundation to cover that up?"

"Yeah." Naomi said softly, "Now, go before Steven wakes up. Go on..."

Steven was Ava's stepfather, and he was a nasty piece of work, in every way possible. He was cruel, cold and vicious, and Ava hated to be around him when he was angry. The sound of a beeping horn caught her attention and she gasped, heading out of the door and holding up her cell phone to her mother.

"You need anything, you call me." She said, Naomi shaking her head, "Mom!"

"I'll be fine." Naomi replied, "I'm not going to bring you home from school, now go."

Ava sighed and left the house, smiling as Jo jumped from her mother's truck and bounded over to her, hugging her tightly and squealing happily.

"Oh, you'll get to meet everyone today!" She cried, "The Novak twins, the Winchesters, Crowley, Chuck, Becky, Ash! All of them, they'll love you!"

Ava beamed and laughed, climbing into the car and sharing pleasant conversation with her aunt and cousin as they drove to school. She wouldn't be able to meet Jo's friends until she got into class as she had to report straight to the Principal. Making friends was something that she was very wary of. February seemed a strange time to start school but the family had just moved up here from Sioux Falls, South Dakota, and the school there had been on the same syllabus as Lawrence High, which meant that Ava hadn't missed much at all.

* * *

Karen Singer looked up from her desk as Pamela Barnes, the Principal of Lawrence High, knocked on the door with a new student by her side. She smiled, looking to her students and hushing them as she beckoned the Principal inside. Jimmy Novak sighed and put his pen down, hating to be disturbed when he was in the middle of work. He struggled to get back to work if he'd been disturbed.

His twin brother, Castiel, wasn't like that at all. He was a really good worker, and could work in any environment. He could work even if his best friend, Dean Winchester was talking his ear off. He and Dean were just so close that Jimmy had a feeling that they were going to become more than friends in the future. He never said that to anyone though. He couldn't bear to put Castiel through any kind of prejudice that people in that school adopted quicker than they could catch a cold.

Jimmy lived with several brothers. He lived with Castiel, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel (both of them adopted), Zachariah, Lucifer and Michael. As awful as Uriel, Raphael and Zachariah could be at times, they were incredibly loyal, especially to their family. Then there was Anna, the sister who'd been away for a long, long time, and who they rarely heard from. Jimmy couldn't count the nights he'd not slept over worrying about her. Castiel was the same. There were times when the twins had slept in the same bed together because they were so upset over her leaving. Gabriel did his best to comfort them, as Lucifer and Michael did, but they all knew it rarely helped the boys.

"Students, we have a new girl joining our class today," Karen said, everyone watching as the young girl was brought to the front, "This is Ava Harvelle, and she'll be joining our classes from now on."

Jimmy looked at Ava, seeing how damn gorgeous she was, especially as the light from the windows shone on her auburn hair, making it glisten in the sunlight. She was just so...beautiful. She was prettier than Jo, and that sounded awful, but she was.

"Harvelle?" A voice sneered from the back, "That your sister, freak?"

Jo snapped and turned around, glaring at the bitch who'd just come out with that.

"She's my cousin." She snarled, Pamela not looking impressed at all.

"Meg Masters, I'll see you outside my office in two minutes!"

With that, Pamela just pointed to the door, and Meg slammed her book down, storming out of the room and flouncing off down the corridor.

"As I was saying," Karen continued, "Ava will be in our classes from now on, and I want you to make her feel welcome, okay? If I hear one word about someone treating her badly, there'll be ten detentions for that person or those people, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs Singer." The class replied, Karen smiling at Ava before looking to Jimmy.

"She alright to sit next to you, Jimmy?" She asked, Jimmy nodding in response.

"Sure." He replied, grimacing on the inside as he knew that he had to sit with this stunning girl who he just thought was so pretty.

He found himself feeling very nervous as the girl sat with him and she smiled weakly at him which he returned. As Mrs Singer continued her lesson, Jimmy rested on his elbow and looked at Ava.

"My name's Jimmy Novak." He whispered, Ava biting her lip and smiling shyly in response.

"Ava Harvelle..." She replied, Jimmy beaming in response.

"Welcome to Lawrence High." He said softly, Ava smiling in response before biting her lip, suddenly telling him her birthday.

"I'm...I'm fifteen in April..."

She had no idea why that had come out. She flushed with embarrassment. What a stupid thing to say to a stranger. Bless her, she was just trying to start a conversation, and Jimmy smiled at that, biting his lip and deciding to tell her his birthday.

"I was fifteen last week." He told her, "Just before Valentine's Day."

"Happy birthday for last week." She replied, the two turning to listen to the teacher.

Ava cast a glance at Jimmy and sighed. He had dark brown, almost black hair that was thick and out of control, with these gorgeous, big blue eyes and a voice that was soft and gentle. He seemed really sweet, and she'd inwardly squealed with delight as she'd been told to sit with him. Jo watched her cousin as she and Jimmy shared glances and she grinned. Already, Ava had a crush on someone.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. An Amazing First Day

**Summary: **AU. When Ava Harvelle joins Lawrence High School she has secrets to hide, even from her own cousin. Then she gets together with Jimmy Novak and she fears he's going to get too close to her. First in 'True Love' verse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ava Harvelle. I don't own the quotes from _Lord of the Flies _or the lyrics in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hi! Sorry for not updating recently, my computer's had some really big problems, which resulted in the awesome guys at the computer store giving me a replacement laptop for just £20 (since I already spent £80 on repairs for my other one this week)! So we transferred my other stuff across, and I can write again! WOOO! WINDOWS VISTA! YAY!

Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Of Teenagers, Romance and Secrets at Home **

**~Chapter Two: An Amazing First Day~ **

"Golding tries to demonstrate how much influence that instincts have on our lives." Karen explained as she stood before her students, each with a copy of _Lord of the Flies _open before them, "How instincts can turn us from being civilised humans to pure savages."

She looked to Ava who was listen intently and smiled, Ava smiling back.

"Would you begin reading for us, Ava?"

Ava nodded and looked to the book, Jimmy trying to concentrate on anything but the size of Ava's chest as she sat up in her seat. Jo had a large chest, but Ava's was bigger. Yes, he was a teenage boy, and teenage boys (especially Jimmy, Crowley, Chuck, Dean and Ash, despite Jimmy's thoughts of Dean being over the top with his antics) thought about girls' chests rather a lot.

"Chapter One: The Sound of the Shell." Ava began, voice clear and loud, yet soft in tone, "_The boy with fair hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock and began to pick his way towards the lagoon..." _

Karen had to hide her laugh when she saw the look in Jimmy's eyes. The fourteen year old was transfixed on Ava, mouth slightly agape. Typical of a boy like Jimmy. Easily distracted. But then she noticed something else flash over his eyes and she smiled again. Great. A teenage boy with a crush. She let Ava read one more page before catching Jimmy out and asking him to read.

"Jimmy?" She asked, the young teen snapping out of his trance, "Continue, please."

Jimmy turned the page and Ava pointed to the starting word with a dainty pinky, Jimmy thanking her with a gentle smile before beginning to read.

"_He looked up and down the scar. 'And this what the tube done." _

Crowley, who sat at the back of class with his the end of the pen in his mouth as usual, smirked to himself at the confused tone in Jimmy's voice at the way the text was written. Crowley was from England, and had only moved here himself a few months ago. No-one dared mess with him though, not with his quick come-backs and his iron fists which one eleventh grader had been on the receiving end of before. He'd had to help Mrs Singer with her planning for this as he was the only student in the school who could understand some of the words in this book and how they were written.

"Ma'am, it doesn't make sense..." Jimmy said, Karen smiling in response.

"Exactly," Karen replied, "And Crowley can explain why to a lot of you this book won't make sense some of the time."

Everyone turned to look at Crowley, Ava earning a sneaky wink from him which sent an unfamiliar burn rushing through Jimmy's system...almost like jealousy.

"In basic terms..." Crowley began, "It means 'this is what the tube has caused'. Basically, this kid speaks with a more broad south London accent than I do...so he speaks a little differently to me and a lot differently to you lot."

With that he sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Looks like you're gonna need me a lot with this book, Mrs Singer."

"Indeed I am, Crowley," Karen replied, "Carry on Jimmy..."

* * *

Jo giggled excitedly and pushed Ava towards her friends, the introductions short and sweet as she got to know everyone. Ava had never had a day like this in her life, and it was so happy she almost didn't want to go home.

"So what kinda music you into?" Ash asked as he and Dean leaned against the wall, Castiel by Dean's side as always.

"Anything and everything." Ava replied, "We're talking from Mozart to Slipknot..."

"Awesome." Dean replied, nudging Castiel, "Ask her, dude."

"Ask me what?" Ava asked, Castiel blushing in response.

"Jimmy, Dean and I..." He began, "We're in a band...I play bass, Jimmy plays lead guitar and Dean plays drums...uh..."

"Look," Dean interrupted, "Jo told us you play rhythm guitar and you're a good singer...you wanna join?"

"Uh..." Ava replied, biting her lip and blushing, "I...I'm not that good..."

"Shut up!" Jo cried, "You're amazing!"

Ava just shrugged and Jimmy licked his lips before speaking.

"Listen, we got music after lunch...we'll take you into our group and just see how you do. Like, Mr Gallagher's asking us to find a singer anyway...we can't take any more of Dean's renditions of _Smoke on the Water_."

"Jo said you play violin too..." Dean said, "Might help if we record anything..."

"Alright." Ava replied with a smile, "You're on."

* * *

"I vote _Purple Rain_." Castiel said, Dean scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Dude, you always vote _Purple Rain_! Why don't we do _Nothing Else Matters_?" Dean asked, Ava raising a hand in response.

"Guys, I can play _Dirty Diana _by Michael Jackson, and Jo told me you guys are awesome at that..."

The others looked at each other and nodded, their teacher, Andy Gallagher knocking on the door and entering. Mr Gallagher was the best teacher ever in their opinion, apart from Mr Henricksen over in the Sports Block, and Miss Barnes who covered Art as well as being the Principal.

"You okay, guys?" He asked, the group nodding in response, "Y'know it's afternoon break..."

"Don't care." Dean replied, "We just wanna get a song sorted..."

"Okay, what've you got in mind?" Andy asked, leaning against the door.

"Michael Jackson..._Dirty Diana_." Jimmy said, "Ava says she can play it."

Andy nodded and looked to Ava.

"Original key?"

"No..." Ava replied, "I play it a fret lower...and then go up to the original key on a final chorus..."

"Like your style." Andy said with a smile, "You written that down for these two?"

He indicated Jimmy and Castiel who Ava smiled at before opening her bag, pulling out a file with the tabs on for both lead guitar and rhythm, and then a sheet for the bass guitar.

"Dude..." Jimmy breathed, "How many songs you got in here?"

"Enough..." Ava replied, tuning up her guitar and playing an experimental riff which made everyone's mouths fall open, "You guys ready?"

The others nodded and they started playing, Ava taking a deep breath before moving closer to the microphone.

"_You'll never make me stay  
So take your weight off of me.  
I know your every move  
So won't you just let me be?  
I've been here times before  
But I was too blind to see  
That you seduce every man.  
This time you won't seduce me!_

_She's sayin', 'That's okay!  
Hey, baby, do what you please  
I have the stuff that you want  
I am the thing that you need!'  
She looked me deep in the eyes  
She's touchin' me so to start,  
She says, 'There's no turning back.'  
She trapped me in her heart! _

_Dirty Diana...no...  
Dirty Diana...no...  
Dirty Diana...no...  
Dirty Diana, let me be!" _

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Andy's face was a picture and Jimmy desperately wanted to take a photo of it to put on the internet, but he was too lost in how amazing Ava's voice was. His heart had been pounding in his chest since he'd first laid eyes on her that morning, and he began to realise that perhaps he had a crush on her. He just prayed that no-one else had noticed.

* * *

Jo and Ava chatted Ellen's ears off all the way home from school that day, since Ava had been accepted into the ninth grade band and had made lots of friends that day. The poor girl just didn't want to go home, just in case Steven was in. She couldn't cover up any more bruising. She was running out of foundation, and so was her mother.

Pulling up outside her home, Ava found that Steven's car wasn't in the driveway which made her smile, and she thanked Jo for taking care of her and Ellen for the lift home before entering the house with a glowing smile, Naomi entering the hallway with blood running from her lip.

"Mom!" She cried, "Mom, he hit you again?"

"Shhh..." Naomi soothed, "It wasn't him, I swear. He's been in bed and has only just got up before he left for work...okay? I slipped on the magazine he just threw carelessly on the bathroom floor and hit the sink, I promise, baby."

She stroked her daughter's cheek and took her hand, leading her to the couch and handing her a hot drink.

"Tell me about your day."

* * *

It transpired that Ava had collected a lot of cell phone numbers and email addresses on that day. She, Jo, Jimmy, Castiel, Dean, Dean's little brother Sam, Crowley, Ash, Chuck and Becky were all talking in a giant conversation on instant messaging which began to annoy Sam who left quickly. Ash had to go and help his mother make dinner, while Chuck was heading over to Becky's so they'd be talking together. Crowley was chatting Ava up, while Jimmy kept telling Crowley to stop hitting on the poor girl.

Jo smelt a rat, and she wondered Jimmy did indeed have a crush on her cousin. If he did, and he ever hurt Ava, she would kick his ass from here to the next millennium. It would be nice if Ava and Jimmy got together. They'd make a cute couple. But Jo got worried about the next people Ava had to deal with...

The Masters' siblings.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. That's What Little Girls Are Made Of

**Summary: **AU. When Ava Harvelle joins Lawrence High School she has secrets to hide, even from her own cousin. Then she gets together with Jimmy Novak and she fears he's going to get too close to her. First in 'True Love' verse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ava Harvelle.

* * *

**Of Teenagers, Romance and Secrets at Home **

**~Chapter Three: That's What Little Girls Are Made Of~ **

"You're a bad girl, Ava." Steven growled, Ava struggling against him, "Either you do this or your mother does."

"P-Please!" Ava cried, "I'll do anything...just leave my mother alone!"

"That's better." Steven smiled, flipping her over and pulling her tracksuit pants down, singing eerily into her ear, "Sugar and spice, and all things nice, that's what little girls are made of..."

Ava sobbed and buried her face into the pillows of her bed, feeling his hand slip into her panties. She prayed so hard that he wouldn't do what she thought he would, and she prayed for help. She needed someone's help before Steven did whatever he wanted with her. Over and over she prayed, the world 'help' going through her head like a mantra.

"Steven!"

Ava cried with relief at the sound of her mother's voice, Naomi rushing to pull him off her daughter.

"Leave her alone!" She cried, "Take me instead. Don't hurt her!"

"Fine." Steven growled, grabbing Naomi by the hair and dragged her away, Ava sobbing into her pillows as she heard the sound of her mother's cries echoing through the house.

She went into thought, just incredibly grateful that she and her mother hadn't taken Steven's name. They really would belong to him then. She felt guilty for letting her mother take the abuse meant for her, but as Naomi had always told her: 'I'd take it for you any day.'

* * *

Ava travelled to school the next day with her head bowed, Jo and Ellen concerned about her straight away.

"Y'okay, sweetie?" Ellen asked, Ava sighing and wiping a tear away, "What's the matter?"

"Had a fight with my mom." Ava lied, knowing Ellen and Jo knew how close she and her mother were.

It was easier than telling the truth, right?

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure things will be okay when you get home." Ellen said softly, "Your mom hates it when you guys fight. You'll make up in no time."

Ava nodded, unable to stop the tears from sliding down her face in thick drops, Jo biting her lip and winding her arms around her cousin who leaned on her for comfort. She hated to see Ava so upset.

"Aunt Naomi can't stand for you two to be on bad terms, Ava." She said quietly, "I'm sure it'll work itself out. Please, don't cry."

Ava tried to calm herself as they arrived at school, but she was still in tears as she and Jo walked through the gates, the others immediately concerned about her.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked, Ava nodding and wiping her eyes, "What happened?"

"H-had a fight with my mother..." She lied again, the others biting their lips and going to hug her gently.

"Oh, I'm sure things are gonna be fine when you get home." Becky said softly, the others nodding in agreement.

Ava really hoped and prayed to God that they were. She didn't know how much longer she and her mother could take this abuse and violence. She'd almost been violated by Steven the night before and if it weren't for her mother, she would've probably been in hospital. At that moment in time, her mother was laying on the couch recovering for her injuries, all because of Ava.

* * *

The screams of her mother plagued her ears all day. She just couldn't shut it out, no matter what she did. It was growing worse and worse as the day went on, and at lunchtime, it finally sent her over the edge. She just sat with her hands over her ears, crying her eyes out at the lunch table in the dining hall. Crowley saw it first and he leaned forward in his seat, trying to look into her eyes.

"Ava?" He asked softly, "What's wrong, love?"

He looked to Jo who leaned around and saw the tears streaming down her cousin's face.

"Ava?" She whispered, "Sweetie?"

Ava just sat there crying, Jo putting an arm around her and pulling her into a hug, causing her to flinch away and scream at her cousin.

"Ava, calm down..." She said softly, "Calm down, sweetie, it's okay."

But Ava wasn't seeing Jo and the others. She was seeing her stepfather on everyone's face and she was absolutely terrified. She could hear her mother screaming and him yelling at her in return. Her world was spinning. Everything was blurry, all getting too much to handle and the air was just being ripped from her lungs. She was panicking. She could feel it, and all she could see was her stepfather.

Everyone just stared at the new girl's display, Jo moving towards her as some of the teachers did.

"Ava? Ava, it's Jo..."

"NO!" Ava screamed, backing herself into the wall, "Please don't hurt me! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"A-Ava...?"

The young girl bolted, running away from the voices, the faces, the darkness, all of it. She just ran and ran, not even stopping when she felt her chest and legs beginning to hurt. She didn't even know where she was running to. She just kept going and going until finally, she passed out.

* * *

"She totally freaked out!" Jo cried, sobbing into her mother's shoulder, "Mom, there's something really wrong with her! And she hasn't gone home, no-one knows where she is!"

"Alright, baby, alright.." Ellen whispered, "We'll find her, I promise. You just gotta keep calm, okay?"

Jimmy, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and Mr Gallagher were all searching the same large field near school. The grass was so damn long it was taking all of them just to look through it. Jimmy spotted a shape in the distance, one that was wearing a jacket very similar to Ava's.

"Guys!" He called, the others following him as he ran towards the shape, hoping and praying that Ava was the person he'd found.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
